1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an integrated suspension system for a vehicle, wherein a shock-absorbing rate and a damping rate can be easily controlled without using a separate spring and damper, thereby maximizing productivity and economical efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a suspension system is a system which connects an axle and a vehicle body of a vehicle and comprises a spring for absorbing shocks transmitted from a road during travel of the vehicle, a damper for absorbing free vibrations of the spring, and a stabilizer for preventing the vehicle from laterally rolling so as to improve a ride comfort of the vehicle.
Leaf springs, coil springs, torsion bar springs, rubber springs, air springs and the like are used as springs for suspension systems, and shock absorbers are generally used as damper devices.
Various types of springs and dampers described above are combined and used according to characteristics of vehicles. A conventional suspension system for a vehicle to which an air spring and a hydraulic damper are applied is provided with a controller for controlling a shock-absorbing rate of the air spring and another controller for controlling a damping rate of the hydraulic damper in order to properly control the shock-absorbing rate of the air spring and the damping rate of the hydraulic damper according to driving conditions of the vehicle, respectively.
In the conventional suspension system for the vehicle, however, since the shock-absorbing rate and the damping rate are controlled by the respective controllers which control the air spring and the hydraulic damper, there are technical problems in that control logic is very complicated and the suspension system should include a plurality of components.